


All the Whos Down in Whoville

by MollyC



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Animation, Christmas, Crack, The Whos are not human, i don't even know ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyC/pseuds/MollyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when you wake up and all your Christmas stuff is gone, do <em>you</em> go straight outside and start singing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Whos Down in Whoville

I was the closest, but I didn't manage to stop him in time; he'd grumbled so much about the roast that we thought it was safe to let him carve.  But I turned my head to laugh at something Vessa was saying, and when I turned back the meat was already in his mouth.  
  
So after that we had to tell him.  
  
"You need to learn the song," I told him, sitting in the Great Hall when the feast was over and the plates cleaned away.  
  
"Oh come now," he said, his heavy brows drawing down.  "It hasn't been as awful as I thought, spending the day with you, but I certainly do not plan to make a habit of it."  
  
He said it in a growl, but I was used to him by then and knew he didn't mean it.  
  
"You need to," I repeated.  "You ate the roast, you're part of it now."  
  
"Part of what?"  
  
I played with my glass for a moment before I met his eyes.  "It's only once a year.  You can do anything you like as long as you're here to sing on the Solstice morning."  
  
"Or  _what_?" he demanded.  
  
"We...don't actually know."  
  
The statement lay between us for a moment before I went on, "It's only ever one, even if several people don't sing."  
  
He blinked at me.  
  
"It's not as if there's blood.  For all we know they're perfectly fine," I said, trying to be cheerful.  "They're just gone, that's all."  
  
"Gone," he repeated.  I nodded.  
  
"I think perhaps you'd better teach me this song," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh, it's easy, and you have the whole year," I said, and drew breath to sing.  " _Fa who fores, da who dores..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. It just always struck me that the way the Whos react is not the way humans would react, unless there's some reason behind the whole singing thing that isn't "because we like it".


End file.
